1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight screwing structure, and more particularly, to a non-cylindrical flashlight that features a gripping segment and has a battery changed conveniently, as the flashlight screwing structure comprises a connecting unit inserted into the rear end of the flashlight and having a hole centrally formed, a thread segment extending inward from an outer cover, and an internal thread disposed at the rear end of the flashlight, such that the thread segment and the internal thread mesh with each other to enable the battery of the non-cylindrical flashlight to be changed quickly and conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, flashlights designed by the industrial sector come in a wide variety of forms. The conventional flashlights are usually of two types, namely flashlights with a cylindrical gripping segment, and flashlights with a non-cylindrical gripping segment (such as a gripping segment with a rectangular cross-section, or a gripping segment with an oval cross-section), for users to choose from as appropriate.
Existing batteries positioned in conventional flashlights always have a round cross-section. As a result, if a manufacturer puts a battery at the rear end of a conventional flashlight with a non-cylindrical gripping segment, the battery will have to be subjected to direction-related and position-related limitation imposed by means of a pressing-type cover. At present, manufacturers always put a battery at the front end of a conventional flashlight, and as a result a user has to change the battery by removing the illumination element from the front end of the flashlight, taking the old battery, and putting a new battery in the flashlight. Accordingly, it is inconvenient to change a battery of conventional flashlights.